The present invention relates to a self-heating container for heating consumable items such as food and beverages. The container includes a heating medium that produces an exothermic reaction to warm the food and/or beverage. More particularly, the container is made from a thermally conductive polymer composition that can transfer heat effectively from the heating medium to the food/beverage.
Today, many people wish to pursue outdoor activities in environments where modern conveniences such as stoves and microwave ovens are not readily available. Activities such as mountain climbing, ice fishing, snowmobiling, and cross-country skiing are becoming more popular. These activities often take place in harsh climates where it is infeasible to prepare conventional hot meals. Still, many participants want to enjoy a hot meal or beverage while engaging in such pursuits. The food and beverage industry has developed self-heating food/beverage containers to meet this demand. Typically, these containers include two compartments. One compartment holds lime and the other compartment holds a sealed bag of water. A utensil can be used to pierce the bag and release the water. The layer of lime absorbs the flowing water and an exothermic reaction occurs. The reaction of the lime and water generates a sufficient amount of heat to warm the food/beverage.
Variations of self-heating cans are known in the prior art. These prior art systems have several drawbacks. First, the partition separating the fuel-containing chamber from the food/beverage chamber has a relatively small surface area for transferring heat. Second, this partition is made from plastic, such as polypropylene or polyethylene, which are heat-insulating materials. These non-conductive compositions limit the amount of heat that can be transferred across the partition. Third, the container has only a single outer wall, and heat can escape through this wall making the container hot-to-touch. Fourth, the poor heating mechanism of these devices means that the food/beverage must be heated for a longer period of time.
In view of the foregoing deficiencies among others, there is a need for an improved self-heating food/beverage container. The improved container should have a structure and design that allows for the effective transfer of heat from the heating medium to the chamber containing the food/beverage. The container should also have a structure and design that prevents heat from escaping through its outer walls. The present invention provides such containers.